


【谦藏】嫉心与偏见 （尾声）

by Primirilia



Series: 【谦藏】嫉心与偏见 [4]
Category: tennis no ojuisama|prince of tennis
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 02:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18217109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primirilia/pseuds/Primirilia
Summary: 车在前面





	【谦藏】嫉心与偏见 （尾声）

白石藏之介再次在另一个宽厚的臂弯中睁开眼时，天边甚至还没有露出些微薄亮的鱼肚白。窗口静静挂着喑沉无光的夜色，丝毫没有破晓的迹象，他猜测现在大概也只刚过了凌晨三点。

他动了动肩膀，想要悄然无声地从对方的怀里钻出来，然而忍足谦也几乎是下一秒就睁开了眼睛，对上他情欲云雨后仍覆着薄薄一层氤氲水雾的双眸。忍足谦也的视野却十分清明，眼底像藏着一口夜色下清澈明亮的泉，白石藏之介在那口泉水的柔光粼粼下不由自主地微笑起来。

“还好吗？是不是睡不着了？”忍足谦也伸出手背去碰他的脸颊，“还有两个小时才天亮，再睡一会儿吧。”

“没关系，我也不急着要补觉。”白石藏之介轻声道，“会帮我请假的吧？假条由你来写，我会打个电话告诉主任的。”

“以白石现在的嗓子状态，还是不要说话，会露馅的吧，”忍足谦也忍不住苦着脸，很快又露出自告奋勇的兴奋表情，“通知那个大叔的任务也交给我了，白石就放心地在家好好休息一天吧！”

“由谦也去打电话和他解释吗？”白石藏之介挑了挑眉毛，“那主任只要多问几句，你估计就只会磕磕巴巴地连圆谎也圆不了了吧。在这方面上谦也果然还是不行的。”

“你怎么可以在床上说一个男人不行！”

“……”

“说真的，明天不是也有那些大一生会来做观察记录作业吗？你不去也没关系的，”忍足谦也又往他这边挪了挪身子凑得更近些，“反正我就告诉他，你是因为宿醉才没法正常上班的，他要是敢指责你，我就将他强迫给医院大学实习生灌酒的恶劣事件拿去举报——”

“处理方式有那么多种，你怎么偏偏就能想到最幼稚的那一种呢。”白石藏之介无可奈何地叹了口气，“算了，就直接告诉主任我身体不适吧，他猜也能猜出个一二分了。你之前弄的那一出，还怕别人不知道我们在干些什么吗？”

忍足谦也有点心虚地撇撇嘴。“而且，”白石藏之介顿了一下，嘴边忽然勾起一个有些狡黠的笑容，“如果下次谦也再做这些不可理喻的事情，我也是有应对政策的。”

 

忍足谦也愣怔怔地眨着眼，看着白石藏之介撑着手肘从床上支起半个身子，动作有些滞慢地爬出温暖的被窝。“什么啊？”他茫然地问，对方抓起落在地上的浴袍套回身上，严实地挡住了遍布全身斑斑点点的情色痕迹，白石藏之介走下床，拾起落在书桌下的那台手机，亮起屏幕递到了他眼前。

忍足谦也眯着眼定睛一看，差点被惊得呛起来——那是一张不知道什么时候被完好无缺拍下来的，属于他自己的高像素全身赤|裸照片。拍摄光线很暗，然而镜头角度将他全身部位收纳得一览无遗，腿间若隐若现的高挺的轮廓在暗光线中反倒显得尤为突出。

他大脑空白地在原地张口结舌了一会儿，才彻底反应过来，掀开被单一个起身跳下了床。白石藏之介早有准备，跑得比他还快，这会儿已经一溜烟钻到了浴室门口，手脚伶俐地锁上了浴室的门。

 

“赶紧删了！”忍足谦也在浴室门口气得张牙舞爪，“趁我还肯好好说话，给你三秒钟的时间现在就开门——否则等到你自己走出来的时候你就死定了！白石藏之介！我绝对会让你明天连床都下不了的！”

“让我删掉也没关系，我已经设成手机桌面了，”满是笑意的声音从门后传过来，“谦也以后最好对我温柔一点，否则万一我激动起来，一不小心当着大家的面点开手机，医院又要传出一场艳照门了呢。”

“我刚才就应该把你做到醒不过来的程度——”忍足谦也恨得牙痒痒，奈何怎么也拧不开门上紧锁的门闩，“难不成我每次洗完澡都会被你偷拍吗？你手机里到底还有多少张啊！”

“怎么能说出来呢？”白石藏之介以胜利者的口吻不紧不慢地说，“如果下次谦也再敢这么粗暴地对待我，会再给你再准备其他意想不到的惊喜的。”

“我倒是要看看你能在里面待多久，”忍足谦也边嘟囔着边走到床边随手抓了件衣服套上，又走回到浴室门口就地盘腿坐下，“喂，我真的只说最后一遍，赶紧把那些照片都清理掉！你是不知道那两杯酒的威力，就算是现在我都能把你——”

“快去睡觉吧。”白石藏之介笑着说，随之响起的是脱下浴袍的窸窣声响和打开水浴头的哗哗水声，“我冲个澡就会出去的，如果谦也真的有那个本事，到时候再找我算账吧。”

忍足谦也当然知道他心里的小九九是什么样的。他佯装不情不愿地答应了一声，起身走到浴室贴面的墙角之后——浴巾就挂在浴室门旁的墙边挂钩上。他将床头亮起的台灯掐灭了，卧室内的温热氛围骤然冷却下来，很快陷入万物熟眠的静谧。

 

白石藏之介早就已经冲好了澡，却没有像说好的那样立刻走出浴室；约摸过去了十几分钟，似乎是在确认忍足谦也已经陷入了熟睡，浴室的门闩传出小心翼翼的转动声。绑着绷带的左手慢慢从门后伸出来，摸索着挂在墙上的那条浴巾。

忍足谦也在这几秒间眼疾手快地拉住了半敞开的门把，一个施力往外拽出半截空间，身姿迅速地窜进了门后的浴室之内。反着的手哐当一下推上房门，干脆利落地重新锁上了门锁。水浴的哗哗声再一次在浴室中央响了起来，伴随着什么重物噗通掉进灌满温水的浴缸之中的音效。

 

 

 

这天凌晨五点半爬起来背英语单词的忍足翔太，路过兄长紧掩的房门时，似乎又从浴室的那扇窗口里听见了什么不得了的动静。

 

 

 

 

 

FIN


End file.
